


Player 2

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No FFXV spoilers were divulged in the making of this fic, allusions to Prompto singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: Yurio crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't bring that much from Japan," he commented, throwing his gaze around Viktor's apartment. "So what's all the rush with this one thing?"There was a moment filled with nothing but more rustling and butt wiggling, and then Yuuri suddenly emerged, glasses skewed and hair a mess atop his head."It's my PS4," he answered, tipping his glasses back to level on his nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write ~~anything I didn't immediately loathe~~ for a week so I tried to fix with random fluffies T_T

"Oi, Katsudon."

Yuuri currently had his entire upper body squirming between the shelves of Viktor's entertainment center. Only his backside was visible, butt wiggling as wires made vague rustling noises in the background. Viktor watched the display with a lot of amusement and all his attention. 

" _ Oi _ ," Yurio repeated. 

"I'm a little busy right now Yurio," Yuuri's muffled voice responded. 

Yurio crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't bring that much from Japan," he commented, throwing his gaze around Viktor's apartment. "So what's all the rush with this one thing?"

There was a moment filled with nothing but more rustling and butt wiggling, and then Yuuri suddenly emerged, glasses skewed and hair a mess atop his head. 

"It's my PS4," he answered, tipping his glasses back to level on his nose. 

"Hah?"

"I haven't gotten to play in so long, but now that I'm a little more stable..." Yuuri rose to his feet and brushed the dust off the chest of his shirt. 

"You mean now that you suck less," Yurio interjected. 

Yuuri's face fell into that bland, close-eyed smile, "Yes, exactly." 

"Well," Yurio said, loping over to the couch before falling heavily onto it, "what do you play?"

"Mmm, a bit of everything."

Yurio huffed a derisive noise between his teeth. 

"I've been wanting to play Final Fantasy XV though," Yuuri continued, ignoring him. His shoulders slumped, "I've had to avoid all my favorite sites so I don't get spoiled."

Viktor raised a hand in a nonchalant gesture, "Why don't you play now?"

Yuuri blinked at him, "What? Now? I was going to wait until you guys were out..."

"I don't mind," Viktor answered breezily. "And Yurio doesn't live here; he can leave if he's upset with things."

Yurio sneered over the single cushion dividing them, "You don't treat your guests very well,  _ Viktor _ ."

Viktor smiled at him, "I didn't invite you."

"If it's really okay..." Yuuri mumbled, wringing his hands. 

"By all means," Viktor answered, motioning toward the television. 

Yuuri's eyes flickered up from the ground, and they were  _ sparkling _ . Viktor beamed and patted the spot between him and Yurio on the couch. Yuuri grabbed a controller, pushed a button, and the device beeped before purring to life. When he bounced between them on the couch Viktor wrapped his arms around him, "I always love learning new things about my Yuuri."

Yurio made a gagging noise. 

"I already did the tutorial but it's been so long..." Yuuri shifted on the couch, tucking a single leg beneath him, "Maybe I should do it again..."

"Skip that boring crap," Yurio spat. "Get to fighting stuff." 

Yuuri flipped through a bunch of menus that Viktor didn't think too much about. Then the game started and soft piano and violin played over a moonlit sky. 

"It sounds sad," Viktor commented as Yuuri clicked at his controller to load an old game file. 

"Final Fantasy is usually pretty sad," Yuuri responded in a distant voice. 

"But it's a fighting game, right?" Yurio prompted. "With action and stuff."

"Yes," Yuuri assured him. "A lot of fighting. A lot of death."

"Cool," Yurio said, relaxing back in his seat. "I don't wanna watch a bunch of mushy stuff."

"Because it'd make him cry," Viktor chimed in. 

"WOULD NOT."

"Okay," Yuuri said as the game loaded him into a desert. "Where was I..."

"Oh, it's very pretty," Viktor said, leaning forward to admire the graphics. 

"I think I left my car somewhere..."

One of the characters then turned toward the main character and rattled off a long line of dialogue that Viktor understood none of. 

"U _ wah _ ," Yurio reared back. "It's all in Japanese."

"Oh, sorry," Yuuri immediately pulled up a menu. "I can put the voices in English so you can understand."

" _ Yuu _ ri," Viktor said, leaning forward and resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "When are you going to teach me Japanese?"

Yuuri chuckled, "I don't know how good of a teacher I'd be..."

"Well you've gotta learn more Russian," Yurio chattered from the other side of Yuuri. "I'm w-- I'd be embarrassed if you kept getting lost and confused in this place where you live. We're rink mates now; I'm associated with you whether I like it or not."

Yuuri's fingers flinched around his controller, "Yeah, I know... I..."

Viktor could see the tension crawling back up Yuuri's spine and into his fingers. "Don't worry about that now," Viktor said, squeezing around him again. "You've got me and you've got a lot of time!" 

"But I'm living here no--"

"And I was living in Japan," Viktor cut him off. "And what on earth is that herd of monster looking things over there?"

Yuuri's attention finally diverted back to the screen, "Oh! Let's see if I remember any of the controls."

The game flashed into a high octane battle all at once. First the main character was there, dark and brooding and minding his own business, and then he was teleporting across sand and rock to dive headlong into an assault. Viktor winced as the character sprung from point to point, blinking across fields and around monsters to swing shining weapons into their bodies. 

"Over there!" Yurio said, pointing to a monster attacking an ally at the edge of the screen. 

"Oh," Yuuri responded before teleporting over there. "Thanks." 

When the battle came to an end the small blonde character blithely sung a tune. 

“That was so cool!” the small blonde character on Viktor’s couch cooed. He leaned forward, “You can use all those weapons?”

Yuuri chuckled, “Yeah.”

“How do you know when to teleport?”

“Well, it depends on a lot of things…”

“There’s another monster over there. Go kill it.”

“Alright, one sec.”

Viktor leaned back against his couch, lightly covering the curve of his lips with his hand. 

 

-

 

“ _ Honey _ ,” Viktor sang from the entryway. He toed off his shoes in front of the door, “ _ I’m home _ .”

“No no, you hit the warp point first. Lock onto it. There. And  _ then _ \--”

“ _ Okay _ , I get i-- shit.”

“Your camera work is shoddy.”

“Shut up Katsudon, I’m new at this crap.”

Viktor leaned to the side, peering around the wall, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri and Yurio were both stationed on the couch, denting the center cushion as they squeezed together. “Hit R1,” Yuuri instructed. 

“Which one?”

Yuuri reached over and pushed against Yurio’s right pointer finger with his own. 

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Hi Viktor,” Yuuri responded belatedly, sending a quick glance over his shoulder before bringing his attention back to the TV. “Sorry; I’m teaching Yurio how to play.”

“Not because I want to play the whole thing,” Yurio spat, mashing against a single button on the controller. “But I need to be able to help your stupid boyfriend more. He’s too flighty.”

“Your style is just more aggressive than mine…”

“Oh, and I made katsudon pirozhki,” Yurio said, raising his voice for Viktor’s benefit without pulling his eyes from the TV. “They’re in the kitchen so eat some if you want.”

Viktor stared at the sight on his couch. Then he looked down to where Makkachin was wagging his tail expectantly at Viktor. “How long have they been there?” Viktor asked him. 

Makkachin tipped his head at him. 

Viktor raised his eyebrows, “All day?”

Makkachin barked once in confirmation. 

Viktor ruffled the top fluff on his head, “Well at least they ate.”

 

-

 

“Alright Viktor, I’m heading home!” 

“Oh!” Viktor cawed, coming to a stop on the ice. “I’ll be there soon!”

“You absolutely will not!” Yakov barked from the edge of the rink. “You were so out of form today that I can’t believe you were once a five medal champion!”

“ _ Yakov _ ,” Viktor complained, “Yuuri and Yurio are younger than me; it’s going to take me a little longer.”

“You’re right,” Yakov retorted. “You’re old, so you have to work harder! Now get back on the ice, you sorry excuse for a skater!”

Viktor mentally recoiled at ‘ _ old _ ’. 

“I’ll be taking both you and your stupid boyfriend’s records old man!” Yurio shouted from the door where he stood beside Yuuri. 

Yuuri was sneering down at him, full of confidence today, “Good luck.”

Yurio stomped his foot, “I’m going to grind you to a pulp on the ice, pig!”

_ Ah, to be young and angry _ . 

Yuuri was smiling as he gave a slight wave, “See you at home Vit-- Viktor.”

“ _ Aw, Yuu _ ri!” Viktor cooed. “You can call me Vitya in front of others, it’s okay!” 

Yuuri’s only response was quickly turning around and ducking out the door without a word. Yurio was following right behind him, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

“GET MOVING!” Yakov shouted. 

“ _ Yes coach, _ ” Viktor responded cheerfully, sliding across the ice and back toward the center. 

When Yakov was finally merciful enough to let Viktor off the ice, he removed his skates next to Georgi. 

“So how’s Yuuri’s time in Russia going?” he asked, pulling one guarded skate from his foot. 

“Good!” Viktor answered with a smile. He pulled his sock from his foot and rested it against the floor. The cool felt good against his burning feet. “I’m a little worried about him making friends, though.”

“Oh, of course,” Georgi responded. “But I’m sure he can find friendship here in our rink; I am more than happy to be his friend.” Georgi touched his fingers to his chest, “As two men who greatly appreciate the expression of love, I think we’ll have much in common.”

“Certainly,” Viktor agreed with a small laugh. “But he doesn’t seem to go out of his way to spend time with anyone unless I am with him and initiate it…” Viktor took off his other skate and let it fall heavily to the ground. “And I don’t want to force him all the time.”

“I’m sure he’ll find his own way,” Georgi assured him. “As all humans have their own path, I’m certain he has his.”

Viktor remembered Takeshi’s words about Yuuri’s inability or reluctance to put himself out there. He wasn’t someone who met people or made friends easily, and that was in a place where everyone spoke his language. “Maybe,” was all he said. 

When Viktor returned home, he was not greeted at the door by Makkachin. He frowned immediately. 

All the lights were also off, the only illumination coming from the TV in the living room. 

“ _ What are you doing? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know but I don’t know how to get out. _ ”

Viktor walked into the main room to see both Yuuri and Yurio with their legs curled to their chests, eyes riveted to the screen. 

“ _ Just hurry up and find the exit _ ,” Yurio hissed. 

On the screen was a dimly lit cave, a single railway snaking through the darkness. There was a distant clacking, and then a rail car flew toward them out of nowhere. They both jumped, Yurio grabbing hold of Yuuri’s t-shirt. Makkachin was curled next to them, tail thumping anxiously and head buried against Yurio’s thighs. 

“ _ Leave before he comes back! _ ”

“ _ If you see the exit feel free to tell me Yurio! _ ”

Suddenly a figure appeared from the darkness, leaping forward and attacking.

“ _ RUN! _ ” Yurio shouted. 

“I’M TRYING!” Yuuri shouted back, attempting to dodge the merciless attacks of the figure.

“PROMPTO IS DOWN!” Yurio pealed, “HE’S GONNA KILL HIM!”

Yuuri cursed relentlessly in Japanese. 

Viktor tipped his head to the side, “Yuuri?”

Viktor had never seen two people leap from their seats and scream in such perfect, unified terror before.

 

-

 

“Mizu kudasai.”

“Mizu  _ o _ kudasai,” Yuuri said with a gentle nod. 

Viktor held out his glass toward Yuuri, “Mizu o kudasai~”

Yuuri chuckled, rising from the couch to fetch a glass of water, “Since you asked so politely.”

There was a sudden loud banging on the front door, “ _ Katsudon! _ ”

“I wonder who that could be,” Viktor wondered aloud from the couch. 

“I’ll get it,” Yuuri said as he walked over there, glass of water still in hand. “Since I was requested by name and all.”

When he opened the door Yurio barged in immediately, flipping off his shoes and scampering into the kitchen, “Do you have a pen and paper?”

“Ah, yeah. Over there.”

“Okay so I was thinking…” They both headed out to the living room and Yurio flopped to his knees on the floor. “You know that one boss we kept getting stuck on?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay well there’s a warp point here and here,” Yurio drew the battlefield as a square and then made little marks on the map. “And the monster is  _ here _ \--” It was there that Yurio drew a large angry face with fangs. 

“Stunning rendition Yurio,” Viktor commented. 

“Shut up baldy.”

Viktor gasped. 

“So I was thinking if we could approach from this side instead--”

“Yeah but there’s that high level mob there.”

“Sure but you can kill them.”

“ _ Eeeh _ …”

Viktor rose from his seat on the couch and went into the bathroom. There he peered into the mirror, poking uncertainly at the lines around his eyes. Was he getting old?

 

-

 

Viktor rolled onto his side, flopping his arm onto Yuuri. Well, it was supposed to flop onto Yuuri, but instead it found cold, empty space. Viktor opened his eyes, the room blurring into nighttime almost-focus. The other side of the bed was left unruffled; had Yuuri not even attempted sleep?

Viktor turned to look at the clock, it’s readout informing him that it was 3:42 a.m. He frowned. 

He managed to hoist himself out of bed, padding sleepily toward the living room. He had to stop in the hallway when it came into view, allowing his eyes to focus on the barely lit room. There was his partner, hair an absolute wreck on top of his head, poodle sleeping on his lap, and a small blonde skater next to his side. 

“Over there!” he directed in a forceful whisper, pointing at the screen. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri responded, tapping his controller accordingly. Energy drinks and chips were scattered around the coffee table, all open and depleted. Their eyes were jointly sunken in from sleep deprivation, bags growing heavy, but their pupils were wide and focused. 

“Almost there!” Yurio said, clenching his fist. “Go Katsudon go!”

Yuuri was slamming his fingers against the controller, and Viktor watched at they both leaned forward in tandem, rapt attention on the screen. 

Viktor touched his hand to his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to say at this sight. He wasn’t even sure what he was seeing half the time. 

“Nice, nice!” Yurio whisper-shouted, throwing back a gulp of his energy drink. 

Viktor was an idiot. 

He smiled to himself, distantly commending Georgi for his accuracy. Then he turned around and went to bed, allowing himself the luxury of entirely worry-free sleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~Even though Cindy's thick southern accent is hard for Yuri to understand, he and Yuuri agree that it's very cute~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/>


End file.
